swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowfire
'Shadowfire '''was an official Star Wars Galaxies Server, hosted by Sony Online Entertainment. Shadowfire was closed on December 15, 2011 because of the games shutdown. Name Origin The ''Shadowfire was a ship owned by a Corellian explorer named Derrend Montis. It was later confiscated by Popara the Hutt. The source of this is an RPG adventure called "Tempest Feud." Additional Information Shadowfire, along with Tempest, started service over a month after the launch of SWG which resulted in Shadowfire and Tempest becoming two of the lowest populated servers. Also, Shadowfire was one of the most expensive servers (in-game economy wise), as Shadowfire was based on PvP and space with just few crafters taking the advantage of this. Inhabitants could find pretty much anything they were in need of, but at a very high price. PvP Combat Early Days The early days of Shadowfire is often referred to as the "golden days", as was the case with many servers. Player Cities had not made their debut yet and Imperial Forces and Rebel insurgents waged a constant back-and-forth battle on many fronts, including Anchorhead and Bestine as well as Naboo and Corellia. The battles were constant, exciting and balanced, until two phases of factional dominance came: first, the Empire took over, crushing nearly all Rebel activities; and then the Rebels reorganized, striking back. Much of the PvP took place in Theed and Coronet or in factional player cities such as Mos Themis, Mos Krayt, Insurgo and Camelot. Guilds like XCS, -VF-, THC, o, and ESI would become the powerhouse guilds of the Rebels, while guilds like BLOOD, Elite, RiCiN, and SE controlled the Imperials. Today Shadowfire has changed quite a bit. The server has undergone major changes in population as well as the player base. The majority of the players on the server are players who began playing after the NGE. Unfortunately, some of the old legendary cities have perished with time such as Mos Vegas, Brenn, and Camelot. With the new free character transfer service, some cities which had gone under are now being restored back to their original state, such as Mos Themis and Mos Muerte. Rebels are still a fighting force, but the Imperials have once again risen to the top, in numbers and strength. Restuss seems to be the place with most of the combat activity. Many of the player associations of Shadowfire are smaller, group based guilds focused on heroics. However, there are still guilds focused mainly or only towards PvP, OSS for Imperials, FIRE and MECG for Rebels. While much has changed on the server, there have been guilds who have remained vigilant through changes and still remain to this day, LNR, SWOOP and DMC being prime examples. Shadowfire is now also home to yivvits and mrbubble, who do a podcast for SWG. Yivvits and mrbubble's guild YaMB Podcast Aficionados(also known as Yamborra) is now located on Dantoine. Those fortunate enough to experience the hayday and glory of old-school Shadowfire would find the state of the server somewhat depressing. Many of the things which made Shadowfire so unique and different from the rest have been lost with time. Category:Shadowfire